minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Desperation
'Big Desperation '''is the second episode of Minecraft Story Mode Final Season: The Return of Soren. Plot The gang finds Soren locked in one of Bluegirl's signature redstone traps. When Jesse asks him how he got there, Soren says he has returned to apologize from running away from their final battle with the Wither Storm. Though Soren and Magnus/Ellegaard are elated to see their friend again, Ivor seems passively bothered by it. Olivia then suggests that Soren could be the one behind Axel's odd possession, but is immediately denied so by Gabriel, who says Soren wouldn't do such a thing if he was wimpy enough to run from the Wither Storm, which turns the suspicion needle back to Petra. Suddenly, Binta comes over and says that there's a holdup on getting all the visitors from different dimensions home. Isa says that she's found a spawn egg, hinting that someone's been spawning creatures. Eventually, all fingers point over to Aiden and the Blaze Rods, who stole the structure block and a few eggs to destroy the portals as a prank. They are stopped and taken into punishment by the New Ocelots, who sort the cause of the issue out. Jesse then either offers the citizens to take refuge in the treasure hall or set up camp around Beacon Town. Inside their sleeping quarters, Ivor admits to why he was so nervous about Soren returning. He didn't want Soren to discover the New Order, as he feared it would hurt his pride and make him do something irrational. Jesse can either agree to the terms of keeping it secret or saying that it isn't right to hide it from Soren. After exchanging a few words with Petra, Jesse and his friends go to sleep. The next morning, Jesse goes to find Nikki and offers to tour her around Beacon Town, where she plans to stay permanently with her big brother. Outside, they find Bluegirl sleeping at the foot of the treasure hall, and Jesse says she can either join them in the hall or set up camp along with everyone else. Bluegirl thanks him for either outcome and leaves. Soon after a chat over the investigation of the play incident, Radar comes in and tells Jesse the Order's amulet is missing. Furthermore, a note left by a mysterious person introduces the gang to even worse news; that Petra has been captured by someone known as "The Black Shadow." Immediately, Jesse sets out to find her, and he recruits a small team to go after this new enemy. Nikki offers to come, but Jesse (determinantly) shuts her down and tells her to stay back, saying the same to Axel and Olivia so they can look after his sister and the town in case of trouble. The episode then ends with the crew finding a cave where the Black Shadow awaits them maliciously... Animation Choices ''Accuse Soren, Petra, ''or ''neither? Let Lukas deal with the Blaze Rods ''or ''take care of them yourself? Let Bluegirl build a house of her own ''or ''invite her into the hall? Let Nikki come on the journey ''or ''have her stay back? Characters Main * Jesse * Olivia * Axel * Lukas * Radar * Petra * Soren * Ivor * Gabriel * Magnus/Ellegaard * The Black Shadow * Nikki * Bluegirl * Isa * Binta * Aiden * Maya * Gill Secondary * Jack * Nurm * Stella * Romeo * Xara * Harper * Otto * Stampy * Stacy * Nell Quotes * "Our baby is just an innocent child!" -Gabriel, defending Soren * "I wanna come too, Jesse!" -Nikki, trying to join the mission * "Long time, no see, my old friends!" -Lukas, on the New Ocelot's arrival * "I told you!" -Milo, to the Blaze Rods after they've been chewed out Thoughts on the Story "Yo, this is some good storyline OwO" -Pretty the Princess "Whoa! This looks almost like the video game! Awesome job! -Purple_Does_Art "Man, the beginning takes me back to Season 1, Epsiode 6. It does, it really, really, really does." -Reily gamer "Am I the only one who sees this episode as a movie? owo (This ep is super cool, btw!)" -Susu La Luna Trivia * TBA